Rolling Pin Tunnel (3.5e Equipment)
Rolling Pin Tunnel Summary::The Rolling Pin Trap gives you a choice of being run over, or drowning, with no place to run. The party enters a door, entering the center of a sloped hallway to the left and right. To the left, the hallway slopes upward and ends in their destination door. To the right, the hallway slopes downward and enters water, apparently sunk. The right hallway ends in a dead end. The roof is arched 12 feet high, and there are subtle signs of shallow ribbing and scratches on the floor (Search DC 20). As they travel to the left, they trigger a click-plate mid-way up, and the trap begins. The entrance door they came through shuts and locks, and at the top of the hallway a large bladed rolling pin drops, 8 feet tall and as wide as the hallway. The round cheese grater then proceeds to roll down the tunnel at a suitable speed to give the players about 6 rounds before it crushes them at the end of the tunnel underwater. If the players make contact with the rolling pin they take 4d6 slashing damage, and must suceed on a DC 15 Reflex save. Success means they are simply pushed back with the rolling pin, while failure means they fall prone and take another 8d6 slashing damage as they are run over (through this does mean they are out of further danger). After the rolling pin reaches the end of the hallway, the dead end opens up and drops the rolling pin on a conveyor belt, which brings the pin back to the top of the slope and resets the trap after 1 minute. When the trap resets, the locked door opens and the pressure plate returns to its unpressed state. Bypass # A DC 25 Search check reveals both the click plate, and the small switch to disable the click plate for 6 rounds, bypassing the trap. # By running into the water until they are submerged, a party may then swim up into the archways above, allowing the dangerous rolling pin to pass harmlessly beneeth as they stay afloat. # A sufficient high jump check to leap over the 8 foot rolling pin will allow them to sail between the space of the rolling pin and the roof. Flight can perform the same thing. # With a DC 20 Search check one can find a secret door at the dead end at the right end of the hall, underwater. A subsequent DC 20 Strength check can force it open, allowing the party to ride the return belt up before the rolling pin hits them. Alternatives If you wish to make it more difficult and suitable for higher level parties, throw in dispel magic traps on the ceiling (per permenant Walls of Dispel MagicSpC) to discourage flight-based attempts. CR 7; mechanical; location trigger; automatic reset; DC 20 Reflex negates prone; (4d6 touch, 8d6 run over); Search DC 25; Disable Device DC 20. Market Price: Cost::15,400 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Mundane Category:Trap